Talk:Jurassic Park IV: Extinction (original version)
Put your reviews or any tips you want to give here. Styracosaurus Rider 00:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Very bad. I know it's not finished but how can a human being survive on an island full of Dinosaurs for more than a month? And the man should now be uncivilised after 17 years. Retarded. : Eric survived two months, lol MismeretMonk 22:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Now the stories cool. : Thank you very much, I appreciate it. Styracosaurus Rider 23:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Paul's actually just sailing by Isla Nublar when this happens. The idea is that there was the incident, he got off, got a new job, retired, and is on vacation. Should probably add explanation in a later chapter when they find what happened. Styracosaurus Rider 00:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : Is that shape a mosasaur or plesiosaur? Good start, though. I see what you mean about being beaten to ideas - I assume you are talking about my JP5? Toothless99 17:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : Not a mosasaur or any thing like that. This gets a little complicated later on... And yeah your JP5 is one of them (good story!) but there's also other fanfic that I won't refer to for fear of spoiling the entire story! Styracosaurus Rider 00:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) This is one of the best pices of work I've seen so far. Your story is pretty long (compared to many fanfiction on this wiki) and still there are (almost) no dinosaurs encountered, this proves you're really onto something. I only think it's very unlike-JPIII that a Pteranodon will leave that easily. And even when it would leave, I think Grant would at least take to photo or phone the police where the animal whas before it would attack people! MismeretMonk 22:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah well, Grant's not really awake at this point, and doesn't really care what happens. And this is fiction, so... :) As for story length, it's only till Chapter 6 that any major will happen even. I'm not kidding when I mean this is a movie script! And the major premise is really unlike any JP so far...I'll get more chapters up as soon as possible (i.e. when I'm not busy with life or the WWD wiki. And happy Halloween! Styracosaurus Rider 23:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) And maybe I should add this is not a normal Pteranodon...you'll see. Styracosaurus Rider 00:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Notes on Chapter 7 I like it. Is the Deinosuchus what ate Emhart? Oh, and about the following paragraph: Before anyone could say anything else, they came across a shed. It's door was '' open, but there were stairs leading into the ground. A rugged sign said: ADDITIONAL CONTAINMENT FACILITIES. That should be 'Its door was open' - without the apostrophe. With the apostrophe it says in long 'It is door was open'. Don't worry, it is a common mistake, but I just thought you should know. So remember It's = it is Its = possessive Toothless99 15:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I caught the its bit. I'm about to change it. Rough night... And yes the Deinosuchus has put Paul to sleep with the fishies! Styracosaurus Rider 15:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering... Utahraptor with crimson feathers = Crimsonraptor? Toothless99 18:22, October 31, 2010 (UTC) You're on to me :) But this really is a Utahraptor, the crimson feathers are based partly on that and Bob Bakker's novel Raptor Red (a good read!). If you look under Additional Info on my Wikipedia userpage, click the first link, scroll down the next page, and then click Crimsonraptor under Navigation, you'll see where "Crimsonraptor" fits in the raptor family tree. Plus, tomorrow I'll open the Special Exhibition! Anyway, sorry if I wasted your time with that, but you can see my plan for JP coming into place. Three premises: the Utahraptor, what the Utahraptor will do, and +++++++++++ . Yes, I blanked that out, it's a total secret! Keep guessing on the last of these two premises. Styracosaurus Rider 18:45, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Course, by now you know what all those are...Styracosaurus Rider 18:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 11 That's almost funny. Out of the frying pan, into the cooking pot, I think people say! Toothless99 20:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Wait till you see the next chapter...Styracosaurus Rider 20:55, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 16 ﻿If it had been a T-Rex they would have eaten the cars! And Dodgson too. Anyway, if I had been an Ankylosaurus and I had been there at the time, I would have scared them away easy, because when you eat a lot, you produce a lot of... Toothless99 19:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) The rex is far away at the time. Don't worry, you'll get your fair share of eating people soon...Styracosaurus Rider 19:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Dinosaurs I'm very glad you are using Proceratosaurus and Yanguanosaurus in your fanfic, the forgotten dinosaurs of the movie. This makes it much more interesting!MismeretMonk 15:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :They happen to be some of my favorite dinosaurs, so I thought they needed the recognition they deserved :) Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Novel allusions It is very nice that you are using so manny plot elements from The Lost World novel. But I think you should add George Baselton tot Dodgson's party. In the novels Dodgson doesn't know much about dinosaurs, he takes Baselton with him for expert advice.MismeretMonk 15:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Baselton was originally going to be one of the party. But I replaced him at the last minute with Terry, who is supposed to be the ''real paleontologist working at Dallas. (Terry was actually based off of another character called Terry in a mystery novel I'm writing. Unrelated to JP, so I can't put it here...) :Oh yeah, and I plan to add many more Lost World novel elements in Jurassic Park V: Apocalypse...Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Scandalous vandals! This got vandalized by 203.96.9.237, but I reverted it. So I request a protection to this page (and preferably all my fanfics---the guy wrecked New Beginnings too). The only problem is I think only an admin can do that...Styracosaurus Rider 00:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : It is unlikely Clonehunter will do anything, and he's the only admin here. We just need to hope he'll be inactive for 60 days, then we jump in and leave an adoption request at Community Central. Toothless99 08:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah. The only problem is that even when an IP (even a vandal!) makes just one edit, he's automatically set to welcome them. So then as well as having to make sure with the 60-day stuff we gotta deal with the IP problem. And thanks for cleaning up that vandal this morning while I was sleeping---over here in the Eastern USA we tend to sleep a bit late! Styracosaurus Rider 12:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : No, wait, never mind. Checked his contribs and his last was October 14. Seems Wikia just welcomes like that. Oops. Styracosaurus Rider 13:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, the welcome is by User:Wikia, and it is automatically signed by the admin that edited recently. They count as Wikia's edits, not Clonehunter's. Toothless99 15:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: But we still have to wait till December for MismeretMonk to adopt the wiki. Phooey. Styracosaurus Rider 15:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe if you both complain on the wikia admin request site, we'll be able to convince them to appoint another admin sooner. MismeretMonk 13:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Maybe. Although I'm going to try to adopt another wiki once I'm qualified to do so on December 27th or so. (No, now I created my own---wanna come and join? Styracosaurus Rider 15:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC)) Styracosaurus Rider 19:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Skin Have people really found fossil skin of Metriacanthosaurus? No. Not yet, anyway. This is just creative license on my part to easily distinguish the two. Since we haven't heard from the JP universe in around 9 years, lots of things might have happened...And while we're on the subject, the Yangchuanosaurus feathers are also purely speculative. It's based off of a description in the book Field Guide to Dinosaurs (by Henry Gee and illustrated by Luis Rey---the Yangchuanosaurus picture is from that book!). Styracosaurus Rider 15:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Bytes ﻿You keep talking to me about blowing Dragons to dust with this story. Well, you need 53,500 bytes just to draw equal. I can't see you blowing Dragons to dust any time soon. Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 09:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I think I've resigned myself to when you finish the story, so the waiting game is on. I doubt you'd continue the story for an entire year, so... :) Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, that sucks. You're finished and you're nowhere near DRAWING with what of Dragons used to be up. And that was barely half finished! Sucker! Better luck next time. I reckon... Dragons could have made... maybe 290 bytes? Tell ya what, if JP5Apocalypse can exceed 300,000 bytes, I might consider letting you know you won. But that won't happen, so you're the total loser. T99 Sorry I haven't had time to read it yet. But I will.MismeretMonk 21:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Bytes Contest I am wondering... Can I very briefly delete behind the scenes and all that, see how many bytes the true STORY is, and then put the extras back? Toothless100 14:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Did a test on my userpage, without pictures. It's a bit shorter...60,418 bytes...Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Beaten to Ideas Jurassic Park V - Terror of the Seas (or whatever it was called (I genuinely can't remember)) beat you sea monster idea, but you said there was another one you wouldn't mention for fear of spoiling the whole story. Now the story is finished, and I still can't figure it out. What was the other story? Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I don't remember either...Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Milestone! I just saw that this page has a Facebook like... I'm not on that site, and I'm not fond of it either. But it at least means that Extinction's starting to get recognized. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 18:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Pity there's not a way to find out WHO liked it. Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:18, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not on Facebook either. How come nobody ever likes my stuff? Pinguinus impennis 21:33, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for reading my reboot script. it means alot to me This is by far the best fanfiction on this wiki, and remains the best to this day. If I was told that this was a novel written by Crichton himself, I would totally believe it had I not known better. Also, the Utahraptors remind me a lot of the Troodons from Jurassic Park: The Game. There's just one issue, would the T-rex from the original film really still be alive by the events of this story? 15:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC)